


First Time

by NouvumLumen



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dim is Patient for his Alien BF tho, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, We love consent in this household yall, Zim is a Nervous Wreck, and AO3 as well oops, both are consenting adults, they're doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NouvumLumen/pseuds/NouvumLumen
Summary: After Dib managed to convince Zim to continue their little romp in the bedroom where they couldn't get sent to the ER for a concussion, and a couple of complaints later about ”lousy human furniture” and how Irken Smeets could build sturdier tables while blindfolded, Dib managed to shut his Irken boyfriend up with a kiss and a grope to his ass as the human carried the alien to a comfortable and safe bed. It was fine for a couple of minutes as the hungry make-out continued...until it wasn't. Dib went too fast, too quickly. Grinding was nothing new, however, the second Zim felt a forming stiffness against his hip, unease began to pool at the pit of his spooch, only worsening as each dry hump dug deeper against his body and Dib’s erection was hard to ignore. Then, Dib let out a stifled moan. Like a deer in the headlights, Zim stopped responding completely.So there they were, Dib on top of Zim, elbows against each side of the alien’s head, as the human tried to discern Zim’s face, both bodies unmoving.---TL;DR: When things get heated, Zim turns into a nervous wreck, and Dib is doing his best to make things enjoyable for both of them.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing smut, so any kind of feedback is welcomed and appreciated! I really do hope you all enjoy this short story, and I do hope I did these characters justice. 
> 
> Invader Zim and its characters don't belong to me.

“Hey.”

“Hey…” A timorous grin spread across thin, green lips, trying to imitate any form of confidence before withering into a nervous chew against Zim’s bottom lip. Round, bug-like eyes gazed away, and Dib swore he saw a sliver of fear behind the alien’s intense hot-pink eyes. 

It felt like whiplash: one moment Zim was self-assured. Every move was made with determination and intent. Then Zim was stiff as a stick, hesitant to engage unless prompted to. It made no sense, a minute ago Zim attempted to press Dib against the glass coffee table (Despite Zim’s smaller stature, the Irken packed some real strength underneath all that condensed oversized ego and obnoxiousness), which resulted poorly, from almost toppling both of the flushed bodies onto the floor to accidentally spilling all the table’s contents onto the floor (Dib, of course, would have to clean that up later). 

After Dib managed to convince Zim to continue their little romp in the bedroom where they couldn't get sent to the ER for a concussion, and a couple of complaints later about  _ ”lousy human furniture”  _ and how Irken Smeets could build sturdier tables while blindfolded, Dib managed to shut his Irken boyfriend up with a kiss and a grope to his ass as the human carried the alien to a comfortable  _ and safe _ bed. It was fine for a couple of minutes as the hungry make-out continued...until it wasn't. Dib went too fast, too quickly. Grinding was nothing new, however, the second Zim felt a forming stiffness against his hip, unease began to pool at the pit of his spooch, only worsening as each dry hump dug deeper against his body and Dib’s erection was hard to ignore. Then, Dib let out a stifled moan. Like a deer in the headlights, Zim stopped responding completely. 

So there they were, Dib on top of Zim, elbows against each side of the alien’s head, as the human tried to discern Zim’s face, both bodies unmoving. 

”Are...you ok?” Dib asked, brows knitting with concern.

Zim’s head jerked back, and his wide berry-colored eyes looked over to Dib. 

”Of-of course Zim is okay!” he snapped, offended. ”You’re the one that is...isn’t okay, Dib-stink!”

Dib sat up, taken aback by the invader’s reaction. ”Jesus, Zim, calm down.” The dark-haired man sighed, irritation bubbling up inside his tone of voice as he crossed his arms. However, his entire demeanor softened once he looked at Zim again: probably scared, trembling, and curling into himself as he looked at Dib with that intense scowl. ”I’m just...I’m a little worried, ok? You just froze up out of nowhere.”

Zim’s antenna pressed against his skull, and his thin lips pressed into a tight line. A low grumble.

”What?”

”Zim said-...” words died on his alien tongue.

”We can stop, it’s fine, ” Dib sighed and swung his legs to the side of the bed. 

In a blink, Dib’s head hit the cushion of the mattress as the Invader practically jumped on top of him, irken claws digging into his shoulders as Zim’s face turned beet red. ”Zim would like to continue-!” the alien squeaked a little too loudly with his voice cracking like a pubescent teenager.

Bewildered, Dib just laid there, gazing up with bulging eyes at the strangeness of this situation. ”I thought…” 

”DIB THOUGHT WRONG!” His voice only got higher, and Dib couldn't help but hold back a snort. ”IT’S-IT’S NOT FUNNY, MONKEY BRAIN!” At this rate, if Zim continued to raise his shrill voice, the bedroom windows would start shattering.

”Okay, okay, let’s just take this a step back, ok?” Dib pressed a soft kiss against Zim’s pouting lips. He felt Zim shift back and almost fell off the bed.

”What are you doing!?” Dib jerked up and quickly wrapped his hands around Zim’s body and pulled him up before the green idiot managed to get himself hurt.

“YOU- YOU SAID TAKE A STEP BACK!” Zim flung his hands out onto the air and gestured dramatically at Dib. ”I DID WHAT YOU ASKED.”

”No- No, Zim I didn't mean literally,” Dib said with a huff. 

“Curse you humans and your weird idioms and metaphors and-“ Dib cut him off with another kiss. Zim felt Dib’s hands slide onto his hips and squeeze at the muscle underneath. His antennae perked up, face flushing red, and he felt himself relax a little. 

“Do you want to talk about this?” Dib murmured against Zim’s mouth before pressing quick pecks at the corners of his lips and chin. 

Zim paused, suspicious. “Is...this another one of your human sayings?” 

Dib snorted and looked up at those beautiful red eyes. “No, no. Let’s just...talk.” He shifted to lay on his side and patted to the empty space beside him.

Thank Irk it wasn’t a trick question. Zim sighed with relief and laid down beside his boyfriend, his antennae twitching wildly before finally settling on top of Dib’s hair. It tickled Dib a little.

After an awkward silence between the two, Dib managed to prompt the pillow talk. 

”So, do you want to do this? Like...the whole  _ sex _ thing.” Dib felt his ears burn up, and he was sure his cheeks were probably tomato red. 

“Erm...yes?”

“That doesn’t sound too convincing,” Dib retorted with a quirked eyebrow.

“Zim does!” he squeaked, but the alien looked to the white sheets beneath him, a sudden nervousness washing over him. Zim started fiddling with his gloved fingers.“But…”

“But?...” 

It took a moment before Zim finally spoke again, his muscles tensing up. Instinctively, he wormed his way closer to Dib, pressing his forehead against his chest and hugging the human tightly. “I’ve never done this before.” 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I haven’t either.” Zim almost hit the bottom of Dib’s jaw as he flung his head up to look at him, antennae erect in surprise.

“WAIT, REALLY?” 

”Careful! I mean, yeah. This would be my first time-- _ if _ we end up going through this, of course, ” he added quickly with a shrug. He felt Zim let out a sigh, his hot breath warming the skin under his lucky blue t-shirt. 

So there weren't too many expectations, not too much pressure, for this. They were  _ both _ inexperienced so there was room for mistakes. Zim felt a small weight taken off his chest, and he just snuggled closer to his human, taking in his scent through his antenna. 

”Let’s do it,” Zim said a little too loudly. Gloved hands slid up Dib’s sides, lowering at every dip, every curve, enjoying the foreign yet fascinating anatomy of his human boyfriend. They stopped at Dib’s cheeks, their destination, and gently pulled Dib’s face towards him before their lips met. 

Dib closed his eyes and hummed against Zim’s kiss, hands exploring each other’s bodies, enjoying the physical contact that they both desperately crave. A wet, worm-like tongue brushed across Dib’s lower lip, coaxing them open to deepening the kiss. Dib happily obliged and softly moaned as Zim pressed harder, his tongue exploring Dib’s mouth. The heated make out continued for a long while, each of fighting for dominance in the kiss until Zim turned Dib onto his back and began attacking his neck with his mouth, sucking and biting onto the sensitive skin until hickies colored Dib’s pale neck. 

Zim sat up for a moment, pulling off his gloves before throwing them over his shoulder and continuing the assault on Dib’s skin. Irken hands brushed through Dib’s hair, green fingers getting tangled in his black locks. The Irken noted that while Dib’s hair wasn’t exactly soft, he enjoyed the texture nonetheless, so he continued combing the strands back, and earning a sudden moan as he tugged.

They paused, their cheeks flushing red, and Dib’s face morphing into one of horror at his own reaction. Zim pulled again, and Dib stifled a groan. He pulled again-

“Okay, don't overdo it, space boy,” Dib grunted with narrowed eyes and Zim just shrugged, leaning back down to kiss him again.

Soon enough, Dib’s shirt was thrown without a care to the side of the bed. Zim’s black leggings were rolled down to his heels and briskly kicked off. He sat on top of Dib’s lap, feeling the erection pressed up against his inner thigh.

“What now?” 

“Well…”

There was a mandatory talk about logistics due to alien anatomy and such. It was a little awkward, but they managed to ease through it. When the question of who’d take the lead inevitably came up, surprisingly, Zim was the one who grumbled out the suggestion for Dib to be the one. Knowing Zim, Dib felt a little honored. He leaned over and pressed a kiss on Zim’s blushing cheeks before whispering promises of a good time in Zim’s twitching antenna. 

As Zim got himself comfortable on the bed, pulling the pink Irken uniform over his head before folding it on the floor at the foot of the bed, Dib dug around the nightstand, pulling out some lube and a condom. 

Glancing over at the Irken, Dib admired the small body of the alien. He felt butterflies flutter in his stomach and a sort of endearing warmth in his chest.

“Do you want me to prep you, or?...” 

“Zim can do that himself, Dib-human.” Zim snatched the lube from Dib, popping the cap open before eyeing the substance inside cautiously. He applied a generous mound of the clear gel on two of his three fingers and laid down, legs spreading apart as he tentatively neared his hands towards the ring of muscle underneath his unsheathed member, which had slid out from a slit on his pelvis a while ago. 

Dib rolled the condom on his dick and pumped it while he watched Zim slide a finger inside, slowly working on loosening the muscle between pants and low whines. A second finger slid inside, and the shaky pant broke into a quiet moan. Dib felt his dick twitch, arousal pooling at the bottom of his abdomen at Zim’s noises. 

“Z-Zim is... _ ah _ ...ready.” 

Carefully, Dib shifted over the Irken, his hands reaching over to move both of Zim’s legs in a position where they’d both be comfortable to fuck. He aligned his dick to Zim’s entrance, and he heard Zim’s breath hitch, his entire body trembling underneath him. 

Dib lowered his head to Zim’s neck, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses before murmuring.

“You ok?”

Zim looked at Dib, nodding enthusiastically, as he wrapped his arms around his human boyfriend’s neck. “Is Dib ok?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

“Then will you keep Zim waiting?” the Irken growled with a smirk.

Dib rolled his eyes with a chuckle and pecked a quick kiss to Zim’s lips. 

The dark-haired man slowly bottomed out. Zim’s claws dug onto Dib’s back, leaving small imprints on the skin as Zim struggled to stifle back a moan. 

“Need a moment?” Dib hummed, his cheeks flushing a deep red at the sensation of tight walls pressed around his cock. 

“Hurts a little,” Zim groaned as he pressed his face in the crook of Dib’s neck. “‘S fine, keep going.” 

The Irken felt his body bounce against the slow, unsteady rhythm of Dib’s hips. The burning pain of the stretch quickly faded away, replaced by pleasure each time Dib’s hips rolled into him. Slender, green legs wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist, pushing him closer. 

“Fuck-  _ ah! _ ” Dib groaned into Zim’s shoulder, his thrusts finding a faster rhythm, chasing after Zim’s delightful moans and his own pleasure high. And once Zim started grinding back, Dib felt himself go over the edge. 

As they continued fucking, Dib felt he was close, and as much as he tried to hold on a little longer, the loud and extremely lewd noises coming from the smaller irken underneath him weren't helping at all. 

Soon enough Dib had climaxed with a shaky moan, chasing his afterglow as he jerked into Zim several times, each thrust growing weaker until he flopped to his side next to Zim. He basked in the afterglow before Zim poked him in the cheek. 

”Zim...isn’t finished…” Antennae pressed against Zim’s skull, his face still flustered and red, panting heavily as beads of sweat rolled down his green skin, bright berry-colored eyes half-lidded and pleading for more. 

“Fuck-...hold on. Sorry.” His head still buzzed from the post-sex, but he couldn’t just leave Zim high and dry. Dib groaned as he rolled onto his stomach, lowering his head to Zim’s still erect member. “If you don’t like this, just tell me. I can always try something else.” Parting his lips apart, he placed an open-mouthed kiss at the tip of Zim’s erect member before taking it inside his mouth halfway. He bobbed his head, working himself up to taking it whole at his own pace, his tongue swirling around the member. 

He felt Zim’s thighs press against the sides of his head, legs quivering as the moans got impossibly louder. Once Dib managed to take up his whole member, he felt Zim finish inside with a stream of short, shaky moans and whines as his legs wrapped around Dib’s head. 

After a minute or two, Dib tapped his palm against Zim’s leg as he moved his head up. Zim understood as he loosened his grip, allowing Dib’s head freedom to rise up and see the aftermath: the Irken’s hands gripped the sheets underneath him, crumbling the fabric from the sheer force of his fists, eyes closed and antenna twitching wilding as his entire body jerked upward before relaxing onto the soft mattress, his pants heavy and fevered. 

Dib laid back down next to his alien boyfriend, arms wrapping around the Irken’s small waist as he rested his forehead against Zim’s chest, rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing. 

“Well, we did it, huh?” Dib hummed as he snuggled closer to the invader. 

Zim only nodded in agreement, still overwhelmed from the post-sex glow. 

“Did you like it?” Dib looked up at Zim, who only opened one eye back with a raised brow. 

“I guess.” Dib snorted.

“All that hard work and the only thing you can say is  _ I guess _ ?”

“You finished before me, Dib-stink!” Zim hissed back with a grin.

“I finished the job though, didn’t I? You even seemed to enjoy it, those moans didn’t lie.” Zim’s eyes shot open and he jerked his head away to hide his blushing cheeks. 

“I- ERM-...” Zim huffed and crossed his arms. “Not fair.”

Dib chuckled and peppered soft kisses against Zim’s cheek and neck. “Yeah, you liked it, you can’t deny.” 

Defeated,  _ for now _ , Zim turned to his side and snuggled closer to Dib’s sweaty figure. “I suppose so.”

Dib fell asleep against Zim a couple of minutes later, and Zim found himself drifting off, lulled to sleep by the sounds of Dib’s calm breathing. 


End file.
